The Switch
by am i more then u bargained for yet
Summary: Summary: Has anyone ever wondered what would happen if Hermione was the bad ass Slytherin sex god and Draco was the geeky bookworm, part of the golden trio itself? Well this is what you’ll find in this story. (I suck at summaries, just r&r plzz)
1. Hating This Life

Summary: Has anyone ever wondered what would happen if Hermione was the bad ass Slytherin sex god and Draco was the geeky bookworm, part of the golden trio itself? Well this is what you'll find in this story. (I suck at summaries, just r&r plzz)

Chapter One: hating this life

Draco's POV:

_Finally another school year is over, I'm sick and tired of everyone picking on me. _

"Have a 'fun' summer Malfoy! I bet jacking off and reading all summer is gonna be tons more fun than going to LA."

"Go away Granger!" _That's it, I'm changing this summer… _This was my life. I was the nerd, the sissy virgin who was never caught outside of the library. I've never even had my first kiss yet, and I was 16! I found Harry and Ron in a couple compartments down from Granger, and sat down. "Another year."

"Finally summer again" Harry agreed.

"Another summer filled with girls in bikinis!" Ron yelled.

Harry sighed "To bad none for me"

"Why," I asked jokingly, "What are you gay!"

"Nope my heart is stolen by another woman." He said dreamily

"And why are we hiding secrets?" Ron turned to Harry a little annoyed

"Its just Cho, I told you about her ages ago. Damn is she fine though, I mean this year have u seen her ass!"

Yeah since 5th year Cho and Harry had been going out. Ron tried to get with Luna, but she refused to go out with red haired people because of their tempers, at least, that's what she told Ron. Me, yea ill go out with some one who is blind, if im lucky. Basically all I do is look at girls, never talk to them, and NEVER ask them out. My mother thinks it's a phase that im going through, little does she know that no one likes a geeky virgin. I need to change I thought desperately. I need some look that will make me change this reputation of mine.

x- -x- -x-

When I got home I ran past my mother and dodged my father, going into my room. If my rep was gonna change, I had to start now. Taking out a sheet of paper and a quill I wrote down everything that I was gonna need to change. It wasn't a very long list:

New wardrobe

New Hairstyle

Get buff

Get tan

Change attitude

The clothes, hairstyle, and tan were gonna be easy since I was rich, but the attitude I was gonna need help with, the buff was gonna be hard but I could do it on my own.

Hermione's POV:

There goes Malfoy again. I am hoping and praying that I don't get stuck as head girl with him, I mean I don't know for sure if I even am yet, but it's obvious to anyone with ¼ of a brain anyway.

"Have a 'fun' summer Malfoy! I bet jacking off and reading all summer is gonna be tons more fun than going to LA."

"Go away Granger" The Gryfendor blonde said back.

_Was that all he could come up with? I won't totally kill him then, he's in one of his "moods"_

I went off to go find someone to piss off, but all I could find was Blaise and Pansy in a compartment, joining them we talked about the wonderful summer ahead of us.

"LA, I can't believe you are going to LA!" Pansy shrieked

"Shut up will you woman, its just LA, you make it seem like you've never left the country before." Hermione yelled at Pansy annoyed with her. _Well she is on my TO DIE list._

Blaise was just being weird, staring out the window. I second-grade kissed him on the cheek. All he did was look at me and wipe his cheek, then rubbed it on me like an 8 year old.

"Herms, what the fuck was that." He looked at me like a moron.

"To put you in pain, and because you aren't talking, and because I love to torture you Blaise, it's my job, ever since we became friends in 1st year!" I said with a cute smile. He looked at me like he was gonna puke but just whacked me on the arm.

(A/N: im going to ruin the surprise and say NO, nothing at all is going on between Hermione and Blaise!)

x- -x- -x- -x-

When I got home I tried to avoid my father, but as always he was the one who opened the door for me when I got home. Now time for the usual scoldings and beatings and lectures that I missed over the school year.

"What made you think that you could do what ever you wanted this year? What made you think that it was ok to just go out and have sex with every boy that you met. Hmmm? Enlighten me." Were the first words out of my father's mouth

"They wanted to do me, and how do you know what I did this year."

"How dare you ever talk to me that way!" G_reat here it comes_

"CRUCIO!"

Great pain went throughout my entire body. I tried as hard as I could not to scream but let out a small yelp, the louder or more I yelled the more this was done to me.

"I hope that you plan to do better this year, it is you final year and I don't want to hear of any trouble coming from you. Have I made myself clear?" He said when the spell finished.

"Crystal." I said wincing slightly.

"CRUCIO!" the spell was said again, with a little less harshness put into it. The pain was still horrible though. I didn't make any noise this time. When this was over I gave the house elves my trunks and went into the kitchen to go get something to eat. I grabbed an apple and then Apperated into my room. Lying on my huge bed I thought about how much fun LA was gonna be. All the boys and shopping and surf, I couldn't wait…

s(A/N: So what did you think guys? This is my first fanfic so if you have any suggestions just review! I won't update unless I get reviews ppl! And plus it's your chance to tell me what im missin if I am missin anything!)


	2. A Working Summer

Chapter 2- a working summer

**Hermione's POV**

_I wonder what hell Frank _(A/N:I just made up a name for her dad lol)_ will put me through this summer. Probably training or something… I don't want to become a death eater though, I mean, there is no point in it. Sure im evil, but im not about to go around under someone's ruling, if im going into that, then I will be the one doing the ruling. Not the following. _

Frank called me back downstairs. We were going to go over what I was going to do this summer.

_At least I know what to prepare myself for tonight._

"Now you know my dear, when the school year is over, you will start your real Death Eater training. Also you have to start planning your marriage with Blaise." He said as soon as I entered the kitchen.

Mom protested, "Honey, do you really think that Blaise is the right choice, I mean, Hermione is just friends with him, and I don't want to force her into a marriage that she is not going to be happy with. Hermione is a good girl, she can find another pureblood that is good enough for her, she has to be in love Frank."

_Thanks mom_

"Woman, do you really think that I would do this if I didn't think that was the best for our little girl?" He sneered back at her.

"All im trying to say is that I don't think that she should be pushed into anything, now you know my feelings on her becoming a Death Eater, she should at least be able to choose who she spends the rest of her life with!" Mom said back, raising her voice a little.

"Well then, where do you think she will find this young man? This great pureblooded wizard that she will instantly fall in love with hmmm, where is she to do that?" He rudly (a/n: spelling I know).

"I just think that…" She trailed off.

_C'mon mom, cant you think of _something.

With dads temper rising, I could see that this was gonna either end in tears or bruises, either way dad would be fuming, and mom would go to her room in some sort of pain, leaving me to be beaten by dad, because there is no other way for him to let his anger out.

"Exactly!" dad was only getting more annoyed.

"What do you know about love!" She raised her voice even more.

It was over in about five minutes, dad punching and slapping every part of mom he could reach, every once in a while the spell 'crucio' was heard, and mom kept on screaming and crying. She ran back to her room, just as I had predicted.

"You see how much stress you put me through, do have any idea?" He was getting even madder, I knew it was something bad was coming, but this time I wasn't sure what. I could usually tell whether he was just going to yell, beat, or spell me, not this time though, his eyes were so filled with rage, and the Death Eater mark on his forearm was glowing a strange deep purple color. Suddenly the mark turned bright red, then green, then it disappeared totally. Puzzled, I had to say something to him, you couldn't even see the outline anymore, which was always visable.

"Dad, your…your"

"What now you bitch, what is it this time!" He yelled at me with spit spraying my face.

"Your mark, it… it turned bright red, then green, and now you cant even see the outline." He was thinking I could see it in his eyes, I knew he had no idea what was going on, not caring about his anger I said, "Maybe you should go to his hideout, if this is happening to the other DEs then they're probably there too." He wanted me to shut up I could see, because he was pissed off that I came up with a simple idea and he had no clue. _Shit here comes pain_

"CRUCIO!" there was so much pain, more then he had ever put into the spell when it was used against me. I screamed and tears rolled down my face and I fell to the ground, all I could think about was the pain. Apparently in the spell he let out every little bit of anger in him at the moment, seconds after watching me writhe and scream on the floor, he apperated, probably to DE headquarters. I knew that when he came home I was going to find out what small training I was going to do. Running upstairs I wanted to write Blaise about the wedding, how I thought it was not fair that we were going to be pushed into a marriage that neither or us wanted.

_Dear Blaise,_

_Dad is not cracking on the marriage, well im not doing it. At the wedding I swear I am not going to do the right thing or something like that, I don't want to marry you, as I know you don't fancy me. In my heart you only a best friend to me. I hope that your parents disagree, talk to them more, beg them if you have to. You know that if I ask anything 'stupid' of my dad he spells of beats me. Write back, this summer might just be one of the worst ever, even if I am going to LA for a week._

_Hermione_

When the letter was finished, I called my hawk owl over, Peggs. He was my favorite when I was 5, so I got him. As soon as he flew out the window, I decided I would go out to our private Quiddich pitch and fly around a little. Small shocks of pain still went through my body as I walked.

x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x-

"Now, this summer when you get back from LA, you will go through torturing spells and hexes, the better you do, the less you have to practice them. I will hire someone that you can practice on when you master the spell on a simple dog. I know that this seems like nothing, but I will assure you that some of the spells are _very_ complicated."

Since I knew that most of all torturing spells, and I learned quick, I knew that this wouldn't take more then 2 weeks, leaving another 2 weeks to 'plan the wedding'.

"Thank you dad, I know the training could have been much harder." All he did was nod and dismiss me, I had 3 days till LA, so I went to go pack.

x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x-

Well LA wasn't that great, all I did was shop and tan on the beach. I did get an awesome tan though, and I managed to get laid by the end of it. When I got back home, training was easy, I mastered all the spells within hours. I didn't bother with the wedding, I wasn't going through with it, so why plan for it. I was sure that there was _someone_ capable of being my groom at Hogwarts, I just had to look around. Sure father would want me to marry a Slytherin, but maybe a Ravenclaw to, I mean I did want a smart husband. The summer went by quickly, now I was packing again, getting ready for another year at Hogwarts. I wondered how everyone would look, what good stories that everyone would have. I asked mom if I could apperate this year, it was just so much easier. In about 5 minutes I finished packing and was at station 9 3/4.

**Draco's POV:**

Looking over the list again I wished I would die, there was so much to do after all. I got started right away on hair, I wasn't sure what I wanted to do with it, but I wanted to do something. It took two days for me to remember that I was able to use magic now, but I looked around at hairstyles on the internet. Being muggle born wasn't that bad, because I at least knew some muggle things and could perform multiple muggle tasks. Because there was just so much I could do with my hair, I just let it hang sexily instead of coming it to the sides and back. It looked amazing. The buff part, wow the first time I started doing pushups I was amazed that I was able to even to three. I tried it again, but the second time all I could do was two. I decided to take a break on the push ups, and was going to work on my abs, this was not an easy task either. I would do four or five crunches, then have to stop so I could breathe. Then I tried something with the crunches, I breathed while I was doing them, instead of holding my breath. It took me about 2 weeks to get buff, I was so proud. Tan, all the while to get a tan I went for tanning sessions at the tanning place in town, it took me all summer to get a tan, but hey, I got tan. Well I had about a week left of summer vacation, so I got one of my greatest muggle buddies, Michael, to help me get a cool style that was hot now. This mostly consisted of really baggy jeans, big shirts, do-rags, and hats. Shoes were not cheap, I had to get the newest basketball shoes, and I must say they did look amazing. Then there was the boxers, I usually wore briefs, but I was told that baggy boxers are the way to go. With all my new clothes, my hair, my body, and my tan all I needed was the attitude change. I got help from Michael with that to. It wasn't that hard, just think bad. He said, "gimme and evil smile, lemme see the smile that changes my man fo school."

I gave him a smirk, not knowing it was the famous Malfoy smirk, I had no idea how to use it yet, hell, I didn't even know that I had it. He just said to me, "Man, that's what you need, that's what it is yo, that's what it is!"

Well I was happy with my summer, I worked on _something_ at least.

x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x-

"GET UP HONEY, YOU'LL BE LATE FOR THE TRAIN!"

_Mom leave me the fuck alone._

"DRACO GET UP NOW!"

"IM UP MOM!"

She was annoying, embarrassing and I swear she was mental. I got up and took my new usual 20 minute shower. After the shower I put on some jeans and a green shirt with a black hat. I gave myself a Malfoy smirk in the mirror. _Draco you are suck a freak. _

x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x-

At the station there was the Hermione Granger, I hated her. It sucked that I was going to have to be Head Boy with that stupid ugh I couldn't even describe that evil little thing that caused me so much pain over the years. Well I walked right past her on purpose, just to see what that little stuck up pureblood would say about me to me. She said absolutely nothing, she looked at me, but then just turned away.

_Finally, she's the one with a loss for words._

(A/N: So what do you guys think! If you want more then you have to review!)


	3. Train Ride

Train Ride of Games

**Hermione's POV:**

I got on the train, and of course I was Head Girl, so saying bye to Blaise and Pansy I found the Heads compartment. When I got in I was very surprised to see some blonde kid that I had never seen before.

"You do know that this is the Heads Compartment, and if your not a head, which you cant be, then you aint aloud in here, so I advise you get the fuck out!" I wanted to scare the kid so he would annoy me later in the year.

"What the fuck Granger, you don't know who it is? Oh yea you must be smoking to fucking much to notice who it is, and no I am not getting the fuck out, keep on talking like a bitch and you will have to be the one gettin out!" He was friggin screamin at me.

"Well well well, some one has changed over the summer. Mr Malfoy what do you think your doing, I mean you actually have some style and you aint bein lil goody two shoes. I'm almost proud. You look like a lil kid playin dress up, and you got a rude mouth that I would watch cuz I don't want to have to friggin hurt someone lookin like you. Plus touching a mudblood would mean that I gotta take anutha shower, which I do not have time for." I was getting annoyed at that lil bitchy mudblood. I also couldn't believe that I gave him like a fucking speech. He had no idea what to say back, I could tell.

"Dress up? Just cuz I changed don't mean I'm trying to act like you. Granger I think you should be the one watching yourself." He actually sneered at me.

"I'm impressed, finally the lil mudblood is comin clean of his lil boy phases, mudblood you better check yourself cuz I don't think you know who your talking to." I was getting real annoyed now, but I did have to say I was liking what I was hearing and seeing. _What are you doing Hermione, snap out of it, you cant be liking the mudblood Malfoy!_ But what could I say, the man was looking GOOD. And to tell you the truth I was looking good myself, I was wearing my apple bottom jeans and a cherry shirt. I also had on my white and red cherry hat. Then Ms. MGonanagal came in to tell us all of our gay ass duties and that we share a common room blah blah blah. Getting bored I looked over at Malfoy, he was reading of course.

"Some habits will never be broken." I said to him.

"Your telling me." He said still looking down at the book.

"I'm bored." I wanted to do _something_.

"Read or something, oh yea I forgot, you probably don't know how to." What a rude ass he was.

"That's not it ass hole, I know how to read its just that I have nothing worth reading that I haven't read before. How do you think I get grades like yours Malfoy."

"Not as good as mine, but good I must say." He was being really retarded, but he didn't know that I would come swinging if he kept this up.

"Look, do you wanna do something, I'm so bored." I really was bored.

"What do you suggest we do then, because I would like to finish this book before we get to Hogwarts." He said to me.

"You'll live, I have no idea what to do, you know any games, even if there friggin muggle games, I'm so bored." I had no idea what to do besides…. Nope no ideas on what to do.

"ummm, there is truth or dare, board games, other sports we cant play, sherades, and…. I don't know anything else." He was giving pretty good offers, I liked the sound of truth or dare.

"Truth or dare sounds good." I think I played it once at my cousins house.

"Sure, do you know how to play?" He asked me.

"Yeah, I played it at my distant cousins house, she's muggle." I replied, we were actually being civilized.

"iight, so who do you want to go first." He said, man this man was HOT.

"You go, you suggested it." It was true, and only fair.

"Sure, Truth or Dare." He said with a small smile.

_Probably so excited he's playing a game with me._ As always, "Dare." I chose dare.

"Okay then, uhhh… I dare you to…. Kiss the person you hate the most." He was trying to make this interesting. Me feeling bold and daring, went over and gave Draco Malfoy his first kiss. Ill put this as nicely as I can: he sucked at kissing. I thought I would give him a lesson on the sport, so I deepened the kiss to a make out, which soon turned out to be the first and best French kiss of his life.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!" He yelled at me.

"I didn't hear you protesting or complaining." I said with a smile.

"Well….. you caught me off guard!" He was trying to cover up the fact that he wanted me to kiss him.

"Sure, I mean how could you see me walking across the compartment to you, I wouldn't have!" I was being smart cuz the kid was stupid.

"Fine, yes I did see you, but I thought you were gonna grab my hand so you could take me to the person that you were going to kiss… or something like that."

"Malfoy Malfoy Malfoy, just admit it, you wanted Ms. Fab to kiss you." I said, I kissed him again, he actually got better. Then I walked out, cuz the asshole was gonna go be a fucker and tell Mrs. MGonagal. I thought that I would let the jerk think what he wanted, he was probably to dazzled to be mad. On the way out I bumped into Mrs. MGonagal herself. She being the teacher she is, asked me what I was doing.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I thought I heard a knock on the door!" was my quick answer.

"Ms. Granger you know the rules, no leaving the compartment unless there is trouble, we are at Hogwarts, or if you are told to." She was such a bitch. I sat down, not wanting to lose house points, Malfoy smiled at me and stuck out his tounge.

"Two kisses is enough, I refuse to kiss you again." Mudblood bastard. "Malfoy im off to scrub my lips and puke."

"Is that how you stay so thin?" He was such a loser.

"Nice try. Mudblood some us don't need to work for our amazing bodies, there just gifts from above." I didn't really have a comeback for that one.

"Well that is true, I mean look at me." He thought he was all that and a bag of chips.

"Malfoy, I find it funny how you think you gotta body, cuz sweetheart if you can remember you was thin, pale, and sickly before today, you need some back up before you complement yourself."

"Sweetheart?"

"Don't flatter yourself, it's a habit. As I was saying I'm off to scrub my lips and puke." I apperated to the bathroom and gargled and peed. Feeling better I apperated back to the compartment. In about five minutes we were at Hogwarts. _Fuck now I have to share a carriage with that bastard…. That incredibly hot bastard, I bet I could screw him before the end of the year, I mean he is the only boy not done by the Slytherin sex god…._ What was I thinking!

**Draco's POV**

It was sorta strange how she didn't notice who I was, or say anything if she did, because I did change over the summer. And if she didn't see my face or hair, the clothes had changed a lot to.

She didn't know who it was, that's why, I noticed that when she walked into the Heads Compartment she cursed me out and told me to get out. _She was lookin fine though._ I must've been going crazy thinking that. Well I tried to come up with a comeback, but she was to good. It was hard, considering I had to look at her and her sexay body. I couldn't stand it, so when the small verbal battle was over I took out _The Giver_ (a/n: we're reading it in LA and I cant think of a name for a wizard book! Lol) it was a muggle book, and a good one at that. I noticed her felt her eyes on me for most of the trip, but didn't look up. Then she asked me if I knew any games we could play. Well to make the story short, we started to play truth or dare and the next thing I know she was kissing me. It. Was. Friggin. Awsome. That's about it. Then we had to share a carriage with the amazingly attractive beast. (a/n: wow) During the whole ride I couldn't help but stare, her tank was really low, lower then it was before… so you could see a hint of a black lace bra and some cleavage. _I'm such a perv. No, she is a slut, im just a boy, a normal male and I will function like one…. What are you saying Draco?_ She was looking sorta lustfull, no wait I was just wishing she was cuz you know, I was a 17 year old kid who had his first kiss and I was thinking about getting some. _WHAT THE FUCK! ITS GRANGER WERE TALKING ABOUT!_ "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!" I yelled at her, I had to keep my cover. The pureblood bitch tried to make a comeback to me cuz I was not about to push her off, and she was bitchin to me about that. She tried to leave to puke and Mrs. MGonagal cought her, so the loser apperated. Then we had to share a carriage to Hogwarts, which I really did not want to do, not after that train ride of hell. She was staring at my shirt.

"Malfoy, what the bloody hell do you think your doing wearing Slytherin colors?" She was being a smart ass.

"Granger notice how there is no silver, and you're wearing red, a Gryffindor color. Think before you speak miss pureblood." I thought I would fight back a little.

"Shut up, besides you could never be a Slytherin." She was insisting that I was trying to be a Slytherin, I would sooner screw Granger then I would do that.

"Good, because I don't want to, must we go over again, Granger, that you are wearing Gryffindor colors, and the last thing you could become is a Gryffindor. Don't worry miss pureblood we all know that you don't want to and all of us Gryffindors are happy about that, now if you don't mind I would like to get back to ignoring you. You seem to always want to strike up a conversation with me.

"Malfoy, shut up, you don't know what your saying, and I am only talking to a Gryffindor mudblood because I am extremely bored. Don't flatter yourself." She was such a bitch.

"Well 'sweetheart' I don't flatter myself, unlike some I am not obsessed with myself, and I can easily amuse myself simply with my thoughts. They happen to be very complex." I loved fighting with that pureblood spoiled brat when I could win.

"I am not obsessed with myself!" She was acting like she was 4.

"I wasn't talking directly at you Granger, but I do say, your acting like a child." I said back.

"Well Malfoy everything is just spinning when I'm near you."

"It's called love. Now of course you are not in love with me, but your weak hormones make you fall for any male figure near you, so who is this boy? Blaise im guessing, you are marrying him aren't you?"

"I am not in love, Hermione Granger does not fall in love. She makes people love her. And I am not marrying Blaise!" She answered me almost yelling.

"Do I sense anger? Granger will you please shut the fuck up, as I said these little conversations take away greatly from my valuable thinking and spare reading time, I know that you might be bored but please do not use me as a toy." I really wanted to just think about her.

"Shut your face and don't curse at me mudblood."

"Shut the fuck up and go bite the fucking curb, don't tell me what to do cuz your certainly are not my mother." She was not gonna tell me what to do.

"Since when did you spice up your language." She rudly said.

"Since when do you care, bitch I can change, you just need to leave me alone, I don't really understand why all of a sudden you have taken a liking to me or something." She opened her mouth to answer, but the carriage doors opened. I grabbed my trunk and started towards the castle. I couldn't wait for dinner, I was starving, plus I wanted to talk to Ron and Harry about the summer and stuff. Granger my little sexx kitten (sounds nice right?) left me alone after that for a while. _Now I can think about her without her staring at me or talking to me._


	4. AUTHORS NOTE IMPORTANT

Authors Note:

I have THE worst writers block, and I'm starting to HATE this story. SOOOOOOOOO if you want the story to continue… REVIEW REVIEW REIVEW with ideas and some like nice stuff, I need some confidence here, this is my first story!

If I don't get any ideas ill prob give up on this, to bad and sorry to those who liked it!


End file.
